Can I?
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Jace asks if he can brush Clary's hair. A quick scene between these two while they get ready for the day. Bit fluffy with some Jace angst thrown in.


**Me: So I am on a ****_desperate _****Mortal Instrument kick at the moment, which is infuriating on many levels as ****_I haven't finished the series yet. _****I must wait for the opportunity to get the rest of the books. Until then, I will write some fan fiction (most in my head, some on digital paper). I hope you enjoy this! This scene just popped into my head. **

**Disclaimer: I own ****_nothing. _****I ****_especially _****don't own the plot point of Max being killed off because that is just ****_sick. (why why why why why he was such an innocent baby Clary was going to take him magna shopping noooooo)._**

_Pokemon67 apologized for any and all grammatical errors. _

''We should probably move further into our day.''

''An interesting proposition,'' Jace responded, giving his girlfriend another kiss. ''I will certainly take it under advisement.'' Clary gave a small laugh, the laugh that made Jace feel proud. _God, she's adorable. _

They were sitting in Jace's room. Because Jocelyn and Luke were on their honeymoon, Clary was staying at the Institute. ''With _Mayris,_'' Jocelyn had emphasized. ''Not with your boyfriend.'' And Clary had slept in her own room. But there was nothing to stop her from visiting Jace in his room in the morning.

So that's were they were. Clary with her clothes thrown on and her hair undone and Jace not even dressed yet. It was still early though, so they had plenty of time.

''Not that much time,'' Clary pointed out, glancing at the clock on Jace's nightstand. ''Don't we have to scout with Isabelle and Alec?''

Jace gave a small groan. ''I guess,'' he huffed.

Clary gave a wide smile as she untangled herself from her boyfriend (with reluctance, Jace was happy to see). ''I gotta finish getting done. You should probably start.''

Jace sat up among his bedding. ''You look done to me.''

Clary tossed her hair over her shoulder. ''I haven't brushed this mop yet. Goodness knows I can't go on a mission with Isabelle without doing my hair.''

''Like you care what Izzy thinks.''

''No, but I would not like my hair being in my face being my cause of death.''

_Cause of death. _The sentence made goosebumps appear on Jace's arms. Clary meant it as a joke, but he had had one to many dreams about the subject. He tried to distract himself, forcing himself to think about other things. Clary's back was to him, and he looked at her frizzy, un brushed hair. ''Can I brush it?''

Clary turned to him in surprise. ''You want to brush my hair?''

''It's shiny and red,'' Jace said, his voice mimicking a little boy's. ''I like shiny red things.''

Clary blushed. ''Okay.''

''Unless you don't want me to-''

''No, no.'' she gave a small smile. ''I want you to.''

Jace got up and retrieved his hairbrush from the bathroom. He sat back down on the bed and Clary turned her back to him again, sitting up straight and still. Gently, Jace began running the brush through her hair, starting at the bottom and working his way up.

Most of the time Clary had her hair in braids, either one or two. Seeing her locks spread out now in his hands, he realized just how long her hair was. And soft. There was something calming in brushing her frizzy bed hair until it was smooth and silky again. If it wasn't for her desire to keep it out of her face, he might've asked if she might consider leaving it down for a while, so he could admire it's beauty. Instead, he asked, ''You want it braided?''

''Can you braid?''

''If I can gut a demon, I think I can handle a braid.'' Clary handed him the two hair bands she had on her wrist. ''Or if I can't, I can do a killer ponytail.''

Clary gave that laugh again and Jace grinned. He carefully parted her hair, enjoying the feeling of the smooth locks in his hands. Then he proceeded to carefully braid first one side, then the other.

The second side wasn't coming out as even as the first, so Jace began undoing it. ''It's fine,'' Clary assured him.

''Not to me,'' Jace sniffed. ''They need to match.''

''I never match them exactly,'' Clary said. ''Wait, is that why you wanted to brush my hair? Because your OCD was tired of my uneven braids?''

''Yes,'' Jace said, his eye-rolling evident in his tone. ''It was all apart of my diabolical plan. Next up is making you organize your closet.''

''Something you and my mom can bond over.''

''Hah.''

Jace tied the braid off carefully with the hair band. ''There. Now they match.''

Clary reached up and felt the braids, pulling them over her shoulders. She turned to face him, her eyebrow raised. ''So, how do I look?''

Jace cocked his head to the side. Her green eyes sparkled, going wonderfully with her red hair. All her freckles skipped across her face in a confusing maze. Her nose was in the air, and her mouth quivered as she tried not to smile and give the appearance of being impatient. ''Perfect.''

Her smile broke out and she kissed him.

_I wish I were worthy of you._

**Me: Currently in love with these two. Sigh…**

**If you have time, please review!**

**Happy Writing! **


End file.
